


Manhunt

by beetlejuicelover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off from school equals extra training for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't seen by anyone. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dude, why do you got to fight him all the time." 

"Because! This is stupid. We get a free day off of school and we get to spend it hunting each other in the woods. Do you think anyone else is having to do this? No! Jake is at the skate park and Maria invited me over to work on our science project. We should be doing something fun!” Leaning against the wall Sam looks up into his brothers eyes.

“Science is fun?” Dean gives his baby brother a small smile and tugs on his hair. “Or maybe you were thinking of working on a bit of math with her?”

“Huh?”

“You know subtract the clot-”

“What? No!” Red faced, Sam shoves at Dean. “That’s not..we’re not. I don’t like her like that.”

They both stand a little straighter when John yells down the hall for them to get a move on.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad. He’s not even going to be there. Just you and me.” Sam’s still pouting as Dean leans down, “if you do a good job, I’ll give you a reward.”

“Like what?" 

"I don’t know. Pie?” Dean turns and starts making his way to the kitchen where their lunch is waiting for them in a brown bag.

“That’s your kind of reward.”

“Fine, homework?”

“Dean!” Sam sticks his tongue out and reaches for the bag as Dean grabs two water bottles. “I want a kiss.”

“Sam!” Dean quickly looks around for a sign their father is hiding right around the corner. “Not when Dad is around. You know that.”

“He won’t be though. You said it’ll just be the two of us.”

“Fine, you do good today and I’ll give you a kiss.”

* * *

Crumpling up the bag, Dean moves to the back of the impala. John has already popped the trunk. Looking at the array of weapons and other items his father has laid out for them. He grabs a hunting knife and another bottle of water. 

“Who’s hunting?”

“I am.” Walking up Sam reaches past Dean and grabs his own knife and a thigh holster. His hand hovers over the rope. He’s too small to carry Dean back. That’s more Dean’s thing anyway. Tying him up and carrying him over his shoulder. Tickling him along the way. Although it might be fun to make a leach. Smiling at the thought he grabs it up along with some zip ties. 

“Anything else?” Sammy shakes his head and John closes the trunk. “Alright. It’s 1:30 right now. Check your watches. Dean you’ll have 15 minute head start. No going easy on the boy.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean smiles easy and slides off his jacket. Tossing it in the open window of the impala. 

“I want you both back here at six p.m.”

“Yes Sir”

“Go Dean.” Without so much as a see you later, Dean turns and takes off into the woods. Sam watches him go arms crossed. This was always the worst part of being the hunter. Having to stand here with _him_. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

“Got a plan?”

“Follow his trail.”

“That’s it?”

“Catch him.”

“Good boy.” John claps Sam’s shoulder causing him to jump. Sam shakes it off and steps away. Ignoring John’s sigh he takes the rope and starts looping it around his waist. Tying a loose bow he grabs the zip ties from off the hood and stuffs them into his pocket. The knife goes into the sheath attached to his leg.

“Good luck." 

Sam heads to the opening his brother disappeared in and spares John a look. 

"I don’t need luck." 

* * *

An hour and a half later and Sam is getting aggravated. He’s had to back track twice and he swears he’s been past this tree five times. Stopping he grabs one of the zip ties and ties it off one of the low limbs. Turning he’s about to head off sure this is the way Dean had to go when a spot of red catches his eye. Walking over to it he softly grabs it rubbing it between his fingers. Part of Dean’s flannel. Slowly following the path he finally sees a foot print about twenty feet away. Smiling he picks up speed knowing he’s on the right track.

  
"Fuck!” Sam pauses at the yell. Not hearing the safe word. He quietly makes his way to the cliff where the sound came from. Slowly stepping he stays off the dried leaves and crouches down. Fingers gliding over the marks made by Dean and peers down the side. 

Dean is standing crooked on the bank of a slow moving river. Left leg sunk in mud almost to the knee and the other foot is covered to his ankle. 

“I win!” Standing Sam tries to walk down the embankment but ends up sliding down and getting covered in leaves and mud. Taking a few steps towards Dean he crosses his arms. “I win.” He repeats.

“Awesome. Care to unwrap yourself there and toss me some of that rope?” Sam does as asked and carefully throws the rope to his brother. Taking his end he walks over to a sturdy looking small tree and loops the rope around it before tying the end into a circle big enough for him to step into. Pulling it up to his middle he gives it a few tugs, making sure it won’t loosen up. Looking over at Dean he waits for the nod then slowly steps back. Pulling the rope with him.  
Its slow going and Sam’s just about to give up when Dean finally starts to budge. Once most of Dean’s left leg is free he leans down and rolls away from the soft mud. Sam quickly makes his way to his brother dropping down beside him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired.” Slowly he lifts his right leg and rotates the ankle before repeating the process with his left. Sam runs his hands knee to toes once he’s done making sure Dean is fine.

“You lost your shoe.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Think you can walk?”

“Yep. Just give me a few minutes to rest. What time is it?” Checking his watch, Sam let’s Dean know they have two hours to get back to the clearing. 

“It’ll only take thirty minutes.”

“You’re really okay?” Sam bites his lip and stares at his big brother’s face.

“Yeah Kid. Its going to take more then a bit of mud to take me down.” Reaching up he messes with Sammy’s hair. Laughing when Sam swats his hand away.

“Good.” Sam leans up and straddles his brothers stomach. 

“Whatcha doing?”

“I caught you; I won. You owe me a kiss.”

“I caught myself.”

“If it wasn’t for me you’d be waist deep in mud right now.”

“Probably.”

Smiling down Sam brushes his lips against his brothers. Dean’s hands quickly find Sam’s waist slowly sliding up his back. Tilting his head, Sam’s tongue slowly runs across Dean’s lips, begging for entry. Dean’s mouth opens with a sigh and Sam wastes no time pushing past his lips. Tongues tangled, Sam scoots back to rock against the bulge he finds. Dean pulls Sam back by his hair as he gasps for breath.  

Smirking, Sam continues to rock back, rolling his hips. Enjoying the whimper that escapes Dean. 

“Fuck Sam,” Dean pants. His hands sliding inside the waste band of Sam’s pants. Pushing Sam down as he lifts up. “Wanna see you.”

Sam lifts his sweaty tee off and throws it out of the way before his hands find perch on Deans chest. Pushing the shirt up high enough he can easily tease Deans nipple. Head bent, Sam’s eyes fall close. He’s unable to keep one tempo for too long. Feel so good, he needs more, pushing harder he tilts his hips. Unable to decide which is bringing him more pleasure, Deans nails digging into his ass, or his dick rubbing against the outline of his brothers. That is until Dean grabs just a bit to hard. Sam moans enjoying the sting of Dean’s nails. Not even realizing Deans hands have slip away until he feels the button of his jeans pop and his zipper tugged down.

“Told you, wanna see you.” Reaching into Sam’s boxers he pulls his dick out.  Dean brings his hand to his mouth licking the palm before Sam yanks his hand away. He smirks at Dean before sucking two fingers into his mouth. Slowing his hips as he concentrates on teasing his brother. His tongue slowly sliding from bottom to tip. Circling around before sucking them back down. 

“Sammy,” Dean whines. Finally pulling his hand free from the younger man, he ignores the pout. Hand wrapping around Sam’s dick, he starts jacking him. 

Sam bites his lip, trying to fight against the pull. His eyes are closed as he sits up, leaning back and gives a full body roll.

“That’s it Sammy.” Dean’s hand tightens as Sam raises his hands, slowly dragging them up. Teasing his barely there abs, nails dragging up leaving red marks, he pinches his nipples. God this feels good. Pushing down onto Dean his breath catches as Dean keeps a steady rhythm, encouraging words breathlessly pushed out between pants. Faster, Sam grinds down, wishing the barrier wasn’t between them. 

“Dean, want you.”

“You got me Sammy. I’m yours.”  

Sam whimpers. “More.”

Deans other hand, that has been gripping Sam’s thigh slides into Sam’s boxers. cupping his balls and rolling them. Its too much, Sam can’t catch his breath, his hips stutter as his thighs tighten around Dean. Groaning Sam’s hip jerk, cum splashing on Deans stomach. So focused on his own orgasm, he barely hears Deans curse as he joins him. 

Hips weakly still rocking, Sam opens his eyes watching Dean. Enjoying the blissed out look as he slowly comes down. Finally green eyes greet him and Sam can’t stop the mischievous look that grows on his face. He leans down and takes a big swipe at the mess he left on Dean.

“Fuck Sammy!” Deans hips jerk and he makes a face.

“What?”

“I just realized I’m stuck in jizzed pants until we get home.”

Laughing Sam tucks himself back into his boxers, not bothering to do up the jeans. 

“Sucks to be you.”

“Bitch. I should make you clean me up. What happened to a kiss?”

Sam’s face is hopeful, “I’ll gladly clean you up.” he leans down and takes another swipe at Deans stomach before he’s pushed away.

“Sammy,” Dean sighs,  "I told you..“

"You’re too young.” They both say together.

“You’re the one who just had your hand around my dick.” Sam’s eyes narrow. Sometimes Dean gets whiplash from how fast Sam switches from one mood to the next. He swears he was never this bad.

“Jerking you off is a lot different then letting you suck my dick. Its only a few more months until your birthday. Don’t tell me you’re getting bored with me touching you already.”

“God no Dean,” he climbs back onto Dean. “I love when you touch me. I wish you’d never stop.” Leaning down Sam pushes his face into Deans neck. “I love you.” he whispers between biting kisses.

“I love you too.” Pulling Sam up by the hair, Dean reminds him about not leaving any marks.

“But I want the world to know your mine, and I’m yours. Fuck Dean, This morning I came so hard to the thought of walking into school tomorrow with your teeth marks all over me.

Before another word is spoken both watches go off. They sigh and stand up. Both wincing at the mess they’ve made of themselves.

"Gimmie your shirt.” Dean’s hand is stretched out as he looks down. Holding his shirts up with one hand.

“What? No! Use your own shirt.”

“I’ve already got cum in my pants.”

“So?” But Sam still looks around, trying to figure out where his shirt landed. “Oops.”

“What oops?” Dean follows Sam’s line of sight to see his shirt resting close to where Dean got stuck. “Oh.” He sighs and removes both of his shirts before throwing his bottom one at Sam. Quickly sliding the top one back on. He winces at the slight mess on his stomach but has to admit, Sam did get most of it. Fuck that was hot. 

* * *

The both make their way carefully back up the ledge and once they are on safe ground Sam stops.

“What are you doing? We gotta go.”

“Just give me a minute.” Sam walks up to Dean grabbing his hands.

“Hey!” Yanking them back he glares.

“I won Dean, give me your hands.”

"What are you going to do, tie me up and carry me back? Good luck with that.”  
“Just give me your damn hands.”

“Language.” Dean sticks both hands out. More curious then anything at what his brother has up his sleeve. His eyes widen at the zip ties. “Hey now, no need to hurt me. I am precious cargo you know.”

“Shut up.” There’s no heat behind Sam’s statement as he sticks two zip ties together before bringing the ends around Deans wrists. He slowly closes them. Tight enough he can’t slip out but lose enough not to do any damage.

“If you have these, then what’s the rope for?”

The mischievous look is back on Sam’s face and he loops the rope around Deans neck. Its loose but the message is still there. Sam caught him, he won. 

They make their way back to the clearing with five minutes to spare. John is already there waiting. He takes in the messy appearance of the boys and shakes his head.

“Good thing I got a change of clothes for you boys. Get cleaned up the best you can. You get my car dirty, you’re cleaning it.” Sam laughs at Dean’s relieved sigh. 

As they make their way to the trunk Dean nudges Sam, “Still upset you didn’t get to spend the day with Maria?”

“God no. You’re a way better kisser.” he teases quietly.

“Bitch.” Dean pushes him playfully. Laughing at the way Sam almost trips.

“Jerk.”


End file.
